


Burning Memory (Currently Abandoned)

by Cinammonzoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), My First AO3 Post, this idea just came after i read Obliviate and i decided to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinammonzoa/pseuds/Cinammonzoa
Summary: George Weasley cannot cope with his twin's death and decides to forget.(abandoned)
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obliviate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097754) by [glanmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire). 



George Weasley is an ordinary person. 

He was an only child, with ordinary parents. He works at a local craft store down the street from his flat. He also volunteers as a writer for the neighborhood press. He always makes his customers laugh and sometimes manages to make them buy more items.

George Weasley is an ordinary person.

George has no siblings. He grew up...somewhere… with some loving parents. His childhood was foggy. He had friends, he just couldn’t remember the names. He was fine with that. He wants to start a shop but being a cashier only pays so much. It was repetitive, but he was okay with that. He was okay with being ordinary.

Sometimes it became dull. Same old routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, work, go back home, dinner, sleep. He tried to find people to talk to but he...couldn’t. He doesn’t know why. He wanted someone-- anyone-- but he just can’t understand why he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was somehow okay with being alone.

George Weasley is an ordinary person.

[-~-~-~-~-]

“Hey there, what can I do for ya?” George asked with a smile. The girl with the silver and blue jumper stared at him. Does he know her? Oh shoot, did he forget her name? Maybe they went to high school together? George thought. He panicked, Was he supposed to know her?

“Um...Ma’am?” George said.

“Ah! So sorry about that, I thought I knew you from somewhere. Here you go.” She handed him a can of snakes. 

George chuckled. “Nice choice. Who’s the unlucky target?”

“My ex,” She smirked.

“Can’t wait. Hope you can capture the look on his face!” George said.

“Oh, I hope so too. I’ve been waiting to get back at Percy for _ages_.”

_Percy._ The name sounded familiar. Huh. “Well, good luck then.”

“See you around!” She paid and walked out of the store.

After a couple hours of working at the craft store later, his shift came to a close. George called his boss soon after. “Hey, Oli!”

“Hey George, how’s the store been doing?”

“Great! So, I had this idea-- hear me out-- snakes in a can, but it explodes on the other side of the can when opening it!”

“That’s bloody brilliant! You think you can make some?” Oli said in awe.

“Sure! I’ll contact you when I have a prototype.” George smiled.

“Say, where do you get all these ideas?” Oli asked.

“I dunno, they just appear I guess.”

“You should start your own shop maybe.”

“ _Start my own shop?!_ Oh, I wish I had the money to do that!” George exclaimed.

“Well, when you do, you should! Your ideas are great!”

“Eh, I think I need a second person's opinion. Add a little more flair, ya know?”

“Yeah. Anyways, I got a bit more paperwork to fill up, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, George!”

“See ya, Oliver.”

He hung up. George started to walk out of the store. Percy...where had he heard that before? He was so lost in his own thought he didn’t realize he bumped into a guy with ginger hair and horn-rimmed glasses.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there.” The stranger apologized, he looked like he was focused on something else.

“It’s no problem,” George replied.

He flinched at his voice and turned to look him in the eye. “...George?”

[-~-~-~-~-]

**| Two years earlier |**

George was heartbroken. He’d just lost his brother, his best friend, and his twin all in the same night. He couldn’t live with this anymore. He didn’t know what he was without him. It was alway Fred and George. Now, George was lost. He kept remembering running to the Great Hall and seeing him lying there. Dead. 

It was 2 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Bill and Charlie were visiting for the funeral. The dark and cold nature of this time reflected his mood. He knew what he wanted to do. It was painful knowing he had to do this to his own family. He picked up his wand and sneaked into his parent’s bedroom. 

“Obliviate.”

He slowly closed the door and headed over to Ginny’s room.

“Obliviate.” Tears started to pour.

He went to Ron’s. Bill’s. Charlie’s. He knew Percy was a light sleeper so he had to be careful. He slowly opened the door.

“Geo-” Percy mumbled, half-asleep.

“I’m sorry. Obliviate.”

George shut the door behind him. 

[-~-~-~-~-]

“...George?” Percy said. Why had Percy said that? He didn’t know a George. It's like his brain short-circuited and gave an answer.

“Er...sorry do I know you?” The stranger he bumped into asked.

“I- sorry, my brain short-circuited. I don’t know why I said that.” That was true.

“You don’t know why you said my name?”

Oh. That was his name. He said his name.

“Maybe we knew each other from high school?” Percy lied.

“Yeah, maybe. Well, since you already know my name, what’s yours?”

“Percy. Percy Weasley.” He held his hand out to shake.

“Weasley, eh? Small world.” George shook Percy’s hand.

Percy let out a half-laugh. “Yeah, small world.”

“I’ll see you around.”

“Bye. See you.”

Well, that was odd. Percy walked away then realized, “Merlin, I’m late!” He said out loud.

Audrey was gonna kill him.

[-~-~-~-~-]

What a coincidence. Maybe George should ask him if he recently got pranked with a can of snakes. He unlocked his flat and opened the door. He walked over to the fridge and reheated some Thai leftovers. As it was heating, he walked around his dull flat. It was very thrifty, second-hand furniture, peeling wallpaper, papers sprawled all over the floor. He walked into his bedroom. Bed in the corner, desk against the wall and a bookshelf with minimal books. He spotted a box that he never realized was there before. He was about to open it but he heard a _Ding!_ From his kitchen. He sloppily took the box from the microwave and poured it onto his plate. 

His food tasted like pumpkin juice. Hold up. Pumpkin juice? How’d he know what that would taste like? George suddenly got a craving for it. His appetite was a mess. 

After he finished his food, he went to his bedroom, got his laptop and started writing. He had a temptation to open that mysterious box on his shelf but he resisted it.

A couple hundred words into writing he began to get tired. God, he was tired. George yawned as he shut off his laptop and began to get ready for bed. Hastily, he brushed his teeth and got changed. As he caught sight of his reflection and quipped, “Hey, handsome.”. He let out a light chuckle as he promptly walked over to his bed. He lied down and drifted into unconsciousness.

[-~-~-~-~-]

Percy Weasley didn’t usually visit the Burrow after he got his own flat. But today, today was Fred's death anniversary. He had just come back from visiting his grave and decided to go to have lunch with his family. 

“So, Percy, when are you two getting married?” Molly asked teasingly. His mother always wanted grandkids.

“Mum!” Percy whined, food still in his mouth.

Percy's mood lifted a little after that. Then after he put away his plate, he went up to Fred's room. It was the same as he remembered it, unkempt bed sheets, the burn mark on the wooden floor when he was experimenting with muggle fireworks, and the messiness of the room in general. 

“What..?” 

Percy saw an identical bed in the room adjacent to Fred’s own. He didn't recall Fred ever having a roommate or something, so why would he need two beds? Shrugging it off, he decided he should go back downstairs and help his mum with the dishes.

While drying the plates, Percy asked his mother curiously, "Did he always have two beds in his room?" Molly looked at him confused,

"Who?"

"You know… Fred." Her son mentioned awkwardly. They haven't brought up his name a lot of the time since his death. It still hurts. A lot. You can feel how depressed Molly still is after the mention of her son's name, she isn't over it. In fact, she hardly thinks she'll ever be. "Oh."

"Yeah, I saw he had two beds in there." Percy looked down, regretting that he ever asked. Fortunately, Ron came in to ask them if they would join the rest of them in the living room to play Wizard Chess. Ron beat him again, unfortunately.

  
  



	2. Recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George books an appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaaaa late update! i have no clue where this is going
> 
> sorry if luna seems a bit ooc in this

  


**Chapter 2: Recognize**   
  


George Weasley is an ordinary person. 

  


And May 2nd was just an ordinary day.

  


...Right?

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


George Weasley paced around his flat. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about today? Was it something important?  _ Why couldn’t he remember?  _

  


What the hell was happening to him?

  


First, it was the pumpkin juice thing. Sure, it was odd but not really extraordinary. Then, it was the mysterious box on his shelf, he didn’t open it but it was bugging him. And, this feeling. This sinking feeling in his stomach that something wasn’t right.

  


He didn’t realize he went over to his bathroom until he stared at his reflection. 

  


Wait. Was he about to talk to it? Why did that seem normal? He was going to talk to it like it was a human being. “What the hell?” He mumbled out-loud. He ran a hand through his hair and raced out of the bathroom.

  


He was getting a therapist.

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


**| Two years earlier |**

  


George called Harry and Hermione to meet up with him in front of his flat the next day. He (obviously) didn’t tell them what he needed them here for because George knew they wouldn’t allow it. 

  


“Hey, Harry. ‘Mione.” George greeted.

  


“Hey, George.” “ Hi, George.” Were their respective replies.

  


“What’d you need us here for?” Harry questioned.

  


“Er...about that.”

  


“About wh-” Hermione said before George cast the Obliviate spell and dashed into his flat.

  


Harry and Hermione didn’t sense the  _ click _ of the door as it was being shut. He could hear their muffled voices through his thin walls.

  


“We were… about to meet with someone?” Hermione guessed.

  


“I suppose.” was Harry’s reply.

  


George heard two loud cracks outside before breathing out a sigh of relief.

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


Percy Weasley was utterly confused. More than he had been his entire life. OWLs? Easy. NEWTs? Can do it in his sleep. But this? _This_ took the cake. He already examined his family tree for _ages._ Not a trace of a George Weasley. He had scavenged through every photo album, book, parchment and scrap paper he could find. Not to mention, he looked _terrifyingly_ similar to Fred. He told nobody else in his family of this supposed ‘George Weasley’. Mum would’ve freaked out if he had.

  


Then, a cold thought entered his mind.  **_What if George was-_ **

  


No. No, no, no. Don’t finish that thought. Fred was dead. Percy had seen him die. He had seen his body lowered into the ground, six feet under. It couldn’t be. Impossible. He flopped down onto his bed and sighed. George Weasley, George Weasley,  _ George Weasley... _

  


_ Wait. _ A thought formed in Percy’s head.

  


He shoots up, bounds through his living room and hastily looks for the photo album. There we go. He opens it up and flicks through. In every picture, he’d seen a gap between Fred and his siblings. There was always a gap.  _ There used to be someone there _ . 

  


“But how...?” Percy started to say. He couldn’t deal with this on his own.

  


He wrote a letter to Harry Potter and sent it on its way.

  


There’s a knock on his door a while later.

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


George scrolls down the oddly shady website. Hyde’s Psychology Institution? Too sketchy. Ozwald’s Therapy Center? Too expensive. Primmilia’s Baked Goods and Pastries? How did  _ that _ get into the Therapist’s category? After a dozen more weird and shady and expensive clinics. He’d found somebody that looks trustworthy enough.

  


Luna Lovegood’s Therapy Clinic. 

  


Click, click and click. Filled up an appointment for Wednesday. 

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


Luna Lovegood always wanted to help people. She was a volunteer Healer at St. Mungos quite frequently. Visited dozens of patients making sure they were comfortable and feeling relatively okay. She was talking with a young patient when she got a phone call. Hermione shared this wonderful magic device that can let her talk with anyone, anywhere. Very handy. Anyways, she got a call from Harry.

  


“Hello, Harry!” Luna greeted.

  


“Hey, Luna, I was wondering if you could meet me by my place for a bit,” Harry replied.

  


“I’ll be right there,” Luna said brightly.

  


“Thanks, Luna.”

  


Then, with a loud  _ crack, _ she was on Harry Potter’s doorstep.

  


[-~-~-~-~-]

  


“We don’t know why Percy Weasley called for us three. He just did.” Hermione explained.

  


“I guess we just knock then?” Harry asked and the other two nodded.

  


After a couple of raps, the door opened to reveal a clearly sleep-deprived Percy. 

  


“Ah, come in. Sorry for the short notice.” Percy quickly ushered them in.

  


“So, why’d you call us three?” asked Luna.

  


“I need to show you something.” He said as he was pulling up a rather large, dusty photo album.

  


“Look beside Fred,” The name still stung them after two years. “There’s nothing there.”

  


“Yeah, but I don’t see wh-” Harry started.

  


“In every single picture, there’s a gap. Like there’s supposed to be someone there. I-I don’t know if I’m going insane or-” Percy started pacing. “I ran into someone the other week, introduced himself as George Weasley, he clearly didn’t know me, but he looks so  _ similar _ to Fred. It obviously couldn’t have been him so  _ who was he? _ ” 

  


“It’s a memory charm. Used one on my parents, the same thing happened to the pictures.” Hermione said.

  


“The Obliviate case of 1998!” Luna suddenly exclaimed.

  


“The what?” Percy asked.

  


“It’s a cold case. Basically, there were several Obliviate spells randomly fired in a 2-day time frame. We couldn’t trace the location because the wand was broken before we could.” Harry said.

  


“We never knew who was affected by it until now,” Hermione added.

  


“Someone must’ve obliviated our memories of George Weasley, then obliviated him themselves.” Luna deduced.

  


“That would explain the other bed...” Percy muttered under his breath.

  


“That would also explain the 12 fired Obliviate spells. Us four, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Molly, Neville and Arthur.” Hermione interjected.

  


The flutter of wings interrupted the meeting. An owl had dropped a letter in Luna’s lap.

  


“Oh! Thank you, Lumos.” She nodded to the bird and it flew off.

  


After Luna had opened the letter she smiled.

  


“What is it?” Harry said.

  


“George got an appointment.”


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be rewriting this!

Basically, I'll be rewriting this! I saw a lot of plotholes and OOC dialogue so I'm gonna rewrite this. I wasn't too happy with how the story was going as well so that's why. Don't worry, this version will still be accessible but I'm gonna change the name. Rewritten chapter 1 will probably be completed before the end of this month. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend alexjayyy is also helping me with this story :D She doesn't have an Ao3 account but i'd still like to credit her


End file.
